


Yaim'la

by Astray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (which the one tag for that series), Gen, ace dads for the win, boba still is a meddling lil shit, just our favourite sith and bounty hunter being domestic together, mention of lord mirdalan being a good buir, sith and bounty hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Part of the 'bringing down Dooku and his crew' enterprise is also 'taking well-deserved down time'. Mostly because otherwise, the Jedi would be out of a job. Jango's next stop is Lothal, and he has all intentions to take some time to rest. Which also includes spending time with his son and his new associate. Maybe friend?





	Yaim'la

**Author's Note:**

> Yaim'la = the feeling of being comfortable, at home. Thanks to @arwen00710 for the title.

Jango did not change his habits because there was someone else on board, and so far, it had gone fairly well. For a  _ dar’Jetii _ , Kenobi was good company. It also helped that he was not much of a talker - Jango appreciated the silence, thank you very much. Of course, he had noticed over the past weeks how Kenobi would look at him. Nothing too intrusive, more like he was taking notes. Not that Jango felt like he had anything to do about it. He trusted the man to tell him if anything was amiss. Right now, Jango had just gotten back from a job - and had entrusted Boba to Kenobi to get supplies. Boba absolutely hated being stuck on the ship for too long, not that Jango blamed him. Besides, he had seen Kenobi fight, and Jango was no fool - it was obvious the man cared about Boba. Jango did not pry, but he expected that there was more to it than just his kid’s  _ charming _ personality. He was greeted by something short and heavy that barreled into his legs, almost toppling him. It did not help that Boba was much taller than he was when he had started doing that. 

“You’re late.” Boba’s voice was muffled, and really, he could not be comfortable, his face pressed against Jang’s armour. 

Jango ran his hand into his kid’s hair. “Sorry about that,  _ Bob’ika. _ Had to make sure no one would follow me.”

“Anyone tried?” Kenobi had just gotten out of the cockpit. Jango shook his head, and lifted the ramp, sealing the ship. 

“We’re good to go.” 

Kenobi nodded. “Boba and I can take care of that.” 

Jango took off his helmet, mildly offended that anyone would imply he could not pilot his ship. Apparently, Kenobi took the hint, because he shrugged before adding that Jango was free to get them off world if he wanted it so badly. Jango fought the urge to snark back - yes, Kenobi was right. Jango could barely stand. But at the same time, there were things he needed to do himself. No offence to Kenobi. He took one more moment to glare at Kenobi, before he ruffled Boba’s hair - a sign that he would like to move again, thank you. 

He got to the cockpit, thinking for a while. The last month had been productive - and no working for the Hutts, which meant he had been paid. It had been rather rough for Boba, being jostled from a planet to the next. Okay, maybe he had not needed to take two jobs simultaneously last week, but they had been in the same area and Jango was willing to do anything to piss Bane off. He might as well take some time to rest and check the ship a bit more thoroughly. Just because he had not needed tape recently did not mean everything was fine. Now, a destination… He checked the map. Naboo could be a nice option, but his last target was on a tour that would have led him there. Jango could not risk being around when the news broke. Lothal seemed much preferable. Jango did not want to deal with too many human beings as it was. And Boba had been pestering him about loth-cats. Not that they were going to keep one - a loth-cat on a ship was a disaster waiting to happen, even by his own rather loose standards. 

“Jango?” Kenobi was settling in the seat next to him. 

“Lothal. Capital City can’t be that bad, and at least, no one would come looking for us there.” 

Kenobi nodded, and he looked like he was struggling to stay awake. He did not speak until they had cleared Alderaan’s airspace, and were on their merry way to Lothat. “I can keep an eye on it. Look dead on your feet.”

“Good thing I’m sitting, then.” Jango grinned at his companion, teeth showing. It earned him a quiet huff, and brief shake of his head. 

“Jackass.” But Jango did not miss the humour in Kenobi’s expression, and it was kind of nice. To know that he did not need to watch himself. It had seemed rather natural, in the end. 

The trip in itself was uneventful, and Jango did not explain himself as to why he would postpone rest or even taking off his armour until they had made it to Lothal, got the ship to one of these secured harbours, and downtown to where Jango kept a place to crash. He had many of these - hell, he had another one in Kothal, just in case, but the capital was much easier. First, no one would look twice for his ship. Second, people here might know Jango Fett was in town, but they would never look twice at a man who was not wearing the distinctive  _ beskar’gam _ , travelling with a man looking for all intents and purpose like a jedi, and a kid. Joke was on them because Jango was still in his armour. But cloaks were a thing. Boba trotted next to him, the perfect picture of the attentive and well-behaved child he was not always, Kenobi trailing behind. Jango did not need to look back to know the man was as alert as Jango himself was. 

The place was just as Jango had left it. There was a cleaning service every now and then that Jango kept paying for. Mostly because he never knew when Zam might crash. Although he did send her a warning that he would be in that area, without specifying which planet. She never came over to try and bug him, and for that he was grateful. Even if she got a bounty right under his nose two months ago. And he was not going to hunt said target right into a slam, no way. He was getting too old for that. The door was locked, and Jango got in, leaving Boba with Kenobi while he checked the premises. As soon as he was certain everything was clear, he motioned for them to come in. The place was of a fair size, with two rooms - he had changed places when he had gotten Boba. Right now, Boba was still used to share space with Jango, but there would be a time sooner than later that Boba would want some privacy. They would discuss sleeping arrangements later. They had picked up supplies and food - fresh food, thank you very much - on their way, so there was no need to get back out, at least for today. Or tomorrow. Hell, he was beat. A man deserved some rest. 

He actually let Kenobi and Boba sort out the food and the rest while he made a beeline for the bathroom. He  _ needed _ to clean up. He felt downright grimy and hated that. He did not mind on the field but as soon as he was in a safe place, he just… nope. The outside grime was not staying, no sir. He took off his armour before he stepped in, stacking the pieces meticulously along with the bag in which he had kept his helmet - after all, the helmet was his ‘work face’ and had to stay out of view. The boots went too. He paused for a moment. Usually, he did not bother and just tossed everything that had to be washed together, grabbed clean clothes, and went back. It was more convenient. He frowned. He was not going to care  _ now _ , would he? He shrugged, and did as he used to. He went to the main bedroom, finding clothes. They smelled fresh, which was a relief and at the same time, he was not sure how it was possible. He suspected that whoever gave the place a onceover also aired it properly. He checked that there were extra for Kenobi. They had stopped on the way to pick some things for Boba. How did that kid grow up so fast, Jango had no clue. Maybe all kids grew up fast? He did not remember. He picked a pair of pants - soft soft soft fabric. And honestly, it was pleasantly warm so shirt could wait. He retreated to the bathroom, checked the water - lo and behold, warm water! - and settled for the most luxurious shower of the past two months. He did not care in the slightest if he was taking ages, there was nothing more satisfying that feeling dirt and dust and hot metal smell leaving his skin and hair. Also, good thing he had his soap supply well-stocked - he carried it around, and arranged to leave bars in all his hideouts, because he had run out of soap once and it had not been good. At all. This one smell fresh, like grass - and it just made everything so much better. He eventually got out - geothermia was a wonderful thing because running out of warm water was not exactly happening. He put on the pants, and got out, feeling much more like a human being again. 

Boba and Kenobi were in the living room, drinking what must be juice of some kind. They both looked up, and Jango felt Kenobi’s stare - assessing him, checking for any wounds. There was no new one, and he caught Kenobi’s minute nod before the man returned to his drink. Jango sat down with them, grabbing a glass and the pitcher. The first taste was tart-like, before the sweetness lingered. It was not unpleasant. Quite refreshing, in all fairness. Boba was finishing his own glass, before declaring that now was his turn to shower. And he practically dashed out of sight. 

“He seems to like water as much as you do.”

Jango smiled. “You sound surprised.”

Kenobi’s own smile was faint, but it was there. “He grew up in a waterworld. You’d think he’d be done with water.”

“Nah. Showers are fine. But don’t ask him to go swimming in a lake, he’d plan your demise.” Running water was fine. But lakes, or seas, for that matter, was a no. But again, it was not like no one ever drowned. Jango did his best to keep the memories at bay, but he remembered some of the kids taking that leap of faith in the fathomless depths of Kamino’s sea. To avoid reconditioning, for the most part. Jango had not known for a long time, and as soon as he had, instead of informing them about the loopholes in security, expressly told the Kaminoans that he would take any reconditioning as a breach of contract, he would know. He could have done that when the Nulls had been taken in by Skirata to avoid that fate. But he had not. He briefly wondered what the old man was up to. And if he had transformed Mirdalan into a carpet, as he had heard him swear when Vau was out of earshot. He almost missed that drooling mess of a strill - although he did not miss finding Mird trying to smother Boba. Apparently, Mird had decided Boba was their pup and deserved protection. Which was much preferable than the opposite. But getting Mird to stop trying to get on Boba’s bunk had been a real pain - not to mention Vau getting into his face for ‘strillnapping’. Not sure the whole ‘catch the mando’ stint qualified. Jango shook himself. He had been away from Kamino for a long time, and even if Vau did update him - along with renewed attempts at getting a raise because ‘he was not there to take on his idiot Mand’alor’s responsibilities and Jango, can’t you grow the hell up?’ - well, it was not the same. He did not trust the Kaminoans not to go back on whatever agreement they had had. Technically, Jango was the one who broke his contract, this time. 

“Jango?” Kenobi’s voice seemed to come from far away and it took him a moment to focus. 

“Hm?” He glanced back at Kenobi, unsure of how long exactly he had been spacing out. 

“I forgot.” And Kenobi did not even look sheepish about it. Just like he was struggling to remember. “You were spacing out, and I waited, and the thought just about went. Must not have been very important.”

Jango shook his head, smiling. He had been doing that more, lately. Not a bad change. “Shower? Food?”

“Sounds about it. I’m probably more tired than I thought I was.”

“Clear sign you’re practically dead, you acknowledging it.”

“Had no idea the ‘Alor was also a smartass.”

“You mean it’s not on my file? Shame.”

“ _ Buir, _ even Uncle Walon isn’t so bad at flirting.”

Jango let his head fall on the tabletop with a groan. And he might have called Boba. Because really, this and the ship thing did not help. He did not need his kid to get the wrong idea. Not that there was any idea to be had, if Jango trusted the sympathetic pat he got on his arm from Kenobi. 

“This was not flirting, Boba.” Jango had learned to dread Kenobi when he started sounding so smooth. 

“It wasn’t?” Boba did not sound very convinced. Jango started to be very afraid.

“If I had been flirting, I don’t think we would be in the kitchen having this conversation.”

Jango kicked Kenobi from under the table. “I don’t even want to know, Kenobi.”

“And I’m glad that you don’t. I take it it’s my time to shower.”

“Then food.” Count on Boba for not straying from the important things in life. 

Boba settled on a chair while Kenobi left, Jango calling after him to tell him where the clothes were. Boba had that air about him that usually meant that he was going to ask questions. Which is the understatement of the age - Boba did not ask questions - he roasts people until they give in. Even Walon had given up, and that was something. Although he had blessedly remained silent about some other elements of his life. Mainly the  _ Butts and Beskar _ period. Jango dove for the cabinets, setting out to make food. Stir fry sounded good. He had missed vegetables so much, he would not lie about that. And Boba would not complain, as long as seafood remained off the table for a while. 

It was only after he had set the last of it to sizzle in the pan that Boba pounced. 

“Say,  _ buir _ , what’s the deal with you and Obi-Wan?”

Jango sighed. Someone had been picking up expressions. “How do you mean,  _ Bob’ika _ ?” He turned to face his son, who was staring back at him quite seriously. 

“Are you a thing? Like Uncle Walon and Kal?” 

He half wanted to tell Boba that no, no way. If only because Walon and Kal still thought screaming at each other - and fighting - was going to keep people oblivious, or maybe they thought it was a mating ritual. He could not help but smile. This could be fun. The  _ ‘Mating Habits of the Cuy’val’dar’ _ . Someone might want to pay some good credits for it.

“We’re not. And won’t be.”

“But he can stay, right?” 

Jango stepped up to Boba, and smoothed his hair, nodding. “Of course, Boba. As long as he wants, or as long as we don’t want to kill each other.”

“Killing each other is how you call that,  _ buir _ ?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you spent too much time with Walon.”

Boba scrunched his nose. “No. I spent time with _ Mird’buir _ , it’s not their fault Uncle Walon is always there.”

Jango snorted at that. It was true, ever since Mird decided Boba was a - although hairless - strill pup. “Guess I’m lucky Mird doesn’t talk, else I’d be in so much trouble.”

“I don’t wanna know,  _ buir _ .” 

“Of course you don’t. Get the table ready? Food’s coming up.”

They ate as soon as Kenobi made it back from the shower, with a change of clothes. It was odd to see his clothes on someone else - although, to be fair, it was mostly the change of style that felt odd. Jango was more used to see Kenobi wearing Jedi garb. Not soft pants and shirt. And even if he was absolutely uninterested, he was not blind. Kenobi was handsome - it was a wonder he actually could go unnoticed. Dinner went in companionable silence, with one brief discussion as to ‘watching a holo, or reading?’ Jango made it a bit of a tradition since Boba was little to share moments like that with him. And technically, right now was a good time for well-earned vacations. 

They ended up on the sofa, reading - the day had yet to wear off and it was still warm. Boba was spread over the both of them, reading upside down whatever book he was devouring. Could be a novel, a manual, or something about strills. Boba had been fairly adamant at being the one caring for Mird, even if Mird only humoured him because of the pup factor. They were not getting a strill. Jango had had enough, and he would not say that Mirdalan helped him along but… Mird did help. Jango was catching up on bounties, and checking out what could be of interest. Better do it now than while settling down. Nothing interesting so far - except the odd assignment on Jedi no one was dumb enough to take. Not even him. Surprisingly, there was none on his head. 

He would have to contact some of the old crew - maybe they saw it before he did, and made sure the contractors were dealt with. It was something they all did - although they occasionally sent each other in a slam to get the credit - and wait for the jailed one to get out. Not like he did sell Bane out once or twice. And his first encounter with Zam was still very vivid. He sent a quick message to these two - and surely enough, there had been one. ‘But I don’t want Vau on my case because he has to babysit your kid if I killed you. Enjoy being a dad.’ Such was Bane’s reply. Jango laughed under his breath. He had heard of that time Cad Bane met Walon Vau - or rather, met Lord Mirdalan up close. Apparently, Duros meat was not tasty to strills. 

Boba yawned widely. 

“Go to bed,  _ Bob’ika _ .” 

It was a testament to how tired Boba was that he did not even argue. He rose, gave them both a hug, and went to his room. Well, that might settle the sleeping arrangement. The bed in Boba’s room was certainly not meant for two. If he did not know any better, he would say Boba did it on purpose. Oh well, depending, he would take the couch for now. At least, that was before Kenobi leaned against him, about an hour later. Not asleep, but clearly dead on his feet. It had taken a brief argument about ‘pushing yourself to the breaking point and I won’t tolerate that kind of  _ Jetii _ shit, you’re tired, you rest’. It had taken a few days but now, Kenobi seemed to have accepted it. Besides, they were safe here, all things considered. People seeking Jango out tended to stick to Mandalore and its area. Like he would stay there. He would be too tempted to go and scream at a few people for being blind idiots - and it was none of his business. 

He nudged Kenobi. 

“‘M not sleeping,” slurred Kenobi into his shoulder. 

“Move before you fall asleep, then. Go to bed, idiot.”

“Bed’s yours.”

“Still arguing over that?” He sighed. Kenobi was hard-headed. “Fine, come on.” He got up, letting Kenobi flop on the couch. He could have caught himself, but chose not too. Silly man. Jango went to the bathroom - no such thing as brushing your teeth and using even more of that wonderful water. Honestly, he could stay on Lothal for a long time. Even if he did like Alderaan and Naboo, it was much quieter around here. He retreated to the bedroom after checking the doors and windows - you never knew - and ditched his pants. Because while a spaceship could get rather cold, here? Nope. He had never bothered, would not bother now. And he trusted Kenobi to tell him it bothered him. He got into bed, and maybe he did groaned in relief because now, this was an actual mattress, with fresh linen, and actual pillows, and this was way too luxurious. He had tried to feel bad about it, but he made more money than he needed, even if he took into account the rainy day money he stashed around the galaxy. The bed was large, larger than the sleeping space on  _ Slave I _ , and it would hold both of them very comfortably. 

Kenobi slipped under the covers a few minutes later - his lightsaber in the nook in the wall - Jango also kept his weapons close by, on top of a blade tucked between mattress and frame. Kenobi kept his distance, but Jango has bunked with the man long enough to know they would still end up curled around each other. Mostly because Kenobi considered him - silently - like a personal heater. Jango did not mind, far from it. He could not remember the last time it had been so easy to share space with someone, without it getting awkward or sexual. Something he was fine without, thank you, passed the days of curiosity when he was younger. 

Jango was relaxing, sleep turning his limbs to lead, his breathing deeper already. He was aware of Kenobi moving, just before an arm sneaked around his chest, Kenobi’s head on his shoulder. How could Kenobi think he was warm? His skin was warm, and as Kenobi slotted himself against his side, Jango noticed he had kept the pants. Or got another pair. Whichever. 

“G’night, octopus.”

“Night, smartass.” 

Almost immediately, Kenobi relaxed, feeling heavier against him. Jango let himself be lulled by his calm breathing and heartbeat. Comfortable. He really did not mind, was the last thought he had before sinking completely into sleep. 

 


End file.
